Imbroglio
by Angsty Freedom Fighter
Summary: Peace is never easy to attain, nor is it easy to keep when you have it. The battle against the mighty Gods is about to begin. Will mankind be able to withstand the horrors or will they wither away to oblivion? ON HIATUS.
1. Prelude: Not Hell

**Drakengard: Imbroglio**

**Disclaimer: **Cavia and Square Enix own this wonderful game and anything related to it. I'm just a fan. This is made strictly for entertainment; no profit is made from it.

**Note: **I would like to apologize beforehand for any grammatical mishaps. It's been a long time since I've written fan fiction, but this was one that simply would not leave my head. I will try very hard not to OOC anybody, but if it does happen do find it in your heart to forgive me! That being said, make yourself comfortable and enjoy the story.

**. . .**

Prelude: Not Hell

It was over. Just like that. The sky above was a bright and beautiful blue, a tribute to the reconstruction of the saved world, a promise of the good days to come. Mankind was saved, and at what price? What innocent had given up her soul to restore order? Those were the questions that floated up into Union General, Oror's mind as he and the few remnants of his regimen staggered through the broken and now corpse-ridden Imperial city. What had once been the last battleground against the Empire, a place filled with the dreaded Seeds of Resurrection, was now crumbling ruins--the wraith of an impressive city, gutted, emptied, abandoned. But, there's was the victory! Surely, there was something to be celebrated!

"The hierarch is here, men. Let us go to him." Oror quietly cheered his men on, his hand carefully resting against the hilt of his blade, half expecting their victory to be some sort of sick joke. And perhaps it was. Perhaps the Gods were just laughing at them now as they sank down into Hell. A piece of rubble crumbled in the distance, making his men jump. They had all expected to see some ghastly ghoul charging at them, but when nothing came they settled back, swords still drawn and ready. The General just laughed a little, hoping to ease his men. They had all been through such hell--they had all charged blindly into the belly of destruction. What had once been a group of at least eighty men was brought down to a mere five. Only five would get to rejoice, only five would live to tell the tale. Certainly, though, there were remnants of other Union regimens out there. He could only hope.

In the center of the Imperial city lay the remains of what must have been a large and impressive shrine, it's white-washed walls now charred and splashed by dark blood, only the foundation remained standing, the rest of it littered the floor around them, a tribute to the terrors and sadness of war. All that remained standing were a few pillars that had once lined a corridor and a red carpet that led all the way to the back of the ruined foundation. Standing amongst the rubble where two weary figures, one leaning against an ebony staff for support, the other slouched on the ground, head drooping. It was the hierarch, Verdelet. Seeing the old man seemed to lift their spirits. If he, such a Holy man, was there then surely this was not Hell. They had really won. His men seemed to sense that too, and as they neared the weary two one man lifted a gleaming sword in the air, letting out a joyous bark of laughter, "We did it! We defeated the Empire! A new Goddess has been found!"

Two more men followed the soldier's example, whooping with joy. The hierarch turned pale eyes on them and Oror smiled tiredly, bowing his head to the elderly man. He glanced over to the slouching man, inspecting him. He looked so young, and he wore the clothes and armor of a noble--perhaps he, too, was a General for the Union. He half hoped that the man would look up at him, but he did not budge, not even an inch. He kept his head bowed, lengthy bangs spilling out in front of his face, making it hard to identify him. It was then that the hierarch Verdelet spoke, his gravely voice quivering as he spoke, "The sealing ceremony has been done, the world's order restored."

Those were the words that Oror had been waiting to hear. He let out a sigh of relief and smiled at the old man, bowing again in respect, "And to whom have we to thank? Where is the new Goddess?" Out of the corner of his eye he saw the young warrior flinch, his shoulder's jerking up suddenly. It was ignored by Verdelet, the fragile old man leaning heavily against his staff, heading turning up to look to the sky.

"We have a dragon to thank." he replied.

Oror's eyebrows furrowed, confusion etched on his face, "A dragon?" His men, too, looked confused. It was unheard of. A dragon--such proud beasts and servants of the very Gods themselves--helping out lowly human beings?

"Is this a joke?" one of his men muttered, receiving a shrug from another. Verdelet looked back down, but those pale eyes made it terribly difficult to tell who it was he was looking at. Still, all eyes were on him as he spoke again.

"It was a red dragon," he replied, "She, alongside Caim, helped to save our kind from extinction. We owe her our most heart-felt gratitude. We shall not allow this catastrophe to happen ever again."

"Caim…?" the whispers began. "Isn't that…?"

"You are Lord Caim?" Oror turned his attention to the silent warrior. He was unable to hold back his surprise. Carefully, he stepped around the man, if only to get him to look up to his face. Indeed, this young man had the look of the royal family who protected the Goddess of old--he had the same deep blue eyes as the former Lord, but they were colder, darker. "Thank goodness for you and your dragon. All of humanity would have perished if not for you." he said, kneeling down and resting a hand on Caim's shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile.

The world's hero met his gaze, brows furrowed, lips tugged down at the edges in a frown. Something flickered in those dark eyes and he roughly smacked the General's arm away, forcing himself up by using his large broad sword as a crutch. It glimmered a dull crimson, still soaked with the blood of enemies he must've fought to the bitter end. Oror watched warily as the silent warrior staggered over to Verdelet, teeth gritting together in pain. His must've been a stunning and exhausting final battle against the Cult of the Watchers. The old man's pale eyes were on Caim now. "Caim, the battle is done," he said, voice weary, "Our world will be safe now, so why the long face?" This seemed to stir some kind of fury in the warrior as he brought his sword up, alarming the surrounding soldiers. He swung it around and struck a nearby pillar, sending pieces of white marble flying. He struck at it again in his rage before tiredly sinking down, using the sword as a crutch once more. Oror and his regime could only look on with confusion as the old hierarch took the time to explain. "The red dragon was Caim's pact-beast," he said, taking a few slow steps towards the exhausted warrior, "As the Goddess, keeping her hidden is the best thing to do. Caim, you of all people should understand the worry and strain it puts on the people just to protect the Goddess. She must be kept safe."

Oror watched as the silent man turned swiftly, blue eyes ablaze with anger, but it seemed that turning so quickly had been too large a maneuver to attempt when weakened. The man had promptly fell on his rear, dropping his blade in the process. The General quickly walked to the man's side, helping to steady him least he decide to pass out from sheer exhaustion. Those cold eyes were still on Verdelet, as if he was trying to get a message across. Why wouldn't he speak? _Could _he speak? Hoping to stall a potentially dangerous fight (and the possible death of a very old man), Oror spoke up, giving the hierarch a weary grin, "With the world saved, what now? My men are ready to return home. We are ready for a long night of rest," he pat Caim's back roughly, hoping to lighten the man's sour mood, "How about it, Lord Caim? We must be thankful for your dragon's sacrifice. You'll see her again, I'm sure. Until then, don't make such a face."

Oh but the young man did make a face, a rather sour face in fact. The hero's expression quickly changed as the earth began to rumble. Once, then twice…and so on. Something big was headed their way. Oror frowned, turning to look at his men, who were pale and looking around woefully. They were all too sure that they had won. A large, stone golem walked past a broken building, turning the corner towards them. In the palm of the golem's large hand sat a child, his blond hair swaying with each monstrous move. He held another blond close, this one unconscious and bloodied, as if the child had been pulled out from rubble.

Oror stood and drew his blade but he was stopped by a staff lightly tapping him across his chest. Verdelet shook his withered head , smiling wearily, "He is a companion. Do not fear."

"Hierarch Verdelet," the child spoke up as soon as the golem came to a halt, careful not to crush any of the human's below, "I knew you'd still be here. I found her--she's still alive. Thank goodness…" he smiled down at the other child, green eyes filling with unshed tears.

Oror strained to see the child in red, concerned for it's health. It was a girl, at least he thought so, and she looked to be the spitting image of the little green eyed boy. She wore a dress of bright red and a strange plating of (now dented) armor rest against her tiny shoulders. He let out a small gasp, remembering talk about the Priestess who spoke for the Cult of the Watcher's and the Gods. This child… "Is she the Priestess?"

"What?!" One of his men nearly dropped his sword, "That child? Impossible!"

"What is she doing alive?" Another grit his teeth, "Kill her immediately."

The green eyed child shook his head, "No! Manah didn't mean it, I'm sure! It was the Gods--please don't harm her…!" Oror glanced down to the hierarch who stood beside him, white eyes on the towering golem that so tenderly held the two children.

"What will we do?" he asked the old man helplessly, sheathing his sword in hopes that the rest of his men would follow the example.

The hierarch turned those eerie eyes towards him, silent for a full minute before speaking. "Manah will atone for her sins," he said, voice echoing in the empty, crumbled dump of an Imperial city, "She will repay her debt to the people of this world, and she will serve under a close watch. A new world order is at hand, General…" he leaned heavily against his staff again, sighing wearily, "Will you help me?"

Oror nodded eagerly. He would agree to anything then--anything to get them walking out of their current, dreadful position. The world would be at peace soon, and other seals would be found again. He made a vow, then, to see it through and help restore peace and bring happiness to the suffering folk again. "I will do it," he said, turning to face the warrior he had forgotten about, "Lord Caim, will you--" he paused, smile fading when he saw the man crumpled on the floor, unconscious, "Lord Caim?"

"He must be tired…" the little boy on the golem sounded piteous, "It was a long, hard journey for us, and now he is without her, his most trusted companion. I wonder how he feels about all this…"

Verdelet was quick and to the point, "He should respect the dragon's wishes, of course. Now, we should be heading out of here. Seere," he looked up at the little lad, "Will your golem be willing to lend another hand? We must bring Caim with us."

The child, Seere, slowly nodded his head, offering a gentle smile, "Of course. My friend is more than willing." As the two continued to converse, Oror motioned to his men, giving them the signal to scout on ahead. He would stay close by to the hierarch, protecting him…

And maybe, just maybe, he could get some answers wriggled out of the old man.

**--**

**Note: **I hope that you all enjoyed this prelude; there is more to come. It was awkward for me to write, actually, but I hoped that it wasn't too big a bore. Anyway, please leave any questions and/or comments! I'll be happy to receive them all. Oh, and for those who are thoroughly confused--don't worry, it will straighten itself out in due time.


	2. Verse1:Guardian

**Drakengard: Imbroglio**

**Disclaimer: **Again, I don't own the wonderful idea that is Drakengard/ Drag on Dragoon. It belongs to Cavia and Square Enix. That being said, enjoy the story!

**Note: **Huzzah! First verse, complete! I hope that people reading this story are enjoying it so far. Last night though I just could get my hands off the keyboard! Writing is a dangerous thing, lol. Please feel free to let me know what you think about it!

**. . .**

Verse I: Guardian

Angelus. The name still rang in his ears, circling his mind and engraving itself there, scalding him like the very runes that had burned themselves into the scarlet hide of his dear friend--a dragon that had become a very part of his soul. He could still hear her strange sibilant hiss, low and rough as she spoke to him, divulging her name, entrusting him with that little sliver of dear information. He could still see her, bright and clear in his mind's eye, as she reared her majestic head high, disappearing before him, gone. Forever…

_Angelus!_ The name died on his lips as he jerked awake, staring up at a high set, wooden ceiling, his ocean eyes jerkily searching the room for enemies. There was nothing…well, nothing saved for the bed he lay in and a stool which carefully balanced a basin full of water. There was a window to his far left, left open to allow a cool breeze. Warm sunlight spilt in, illuminating the cold, stone walls that surrounded him. Frowning, he shook his head, trying to clear out the muggy haze that settled over his brain. He remembered Angelus, and the old bastard who performed the sealing ceremony. And then…there was this strange Union soldier and his men, after that, well…it was a little fuzzy. He had blacked out. For how long…? Frustrated, Caim rubbed at his face with calloused hands, feeling moister against his cheeks. Puzzled, he pulled his hands away, looking down at them. Was it sweat? No, it was tears. When had he been crying…?

Angelus. She was the only creature he had ever shed tears for. Would she always bring about these strange tears? Would the very thought of his crimson dragon echo in his now empty soul? Angry, he pounded a fist into the bed. It creaked unhappily under him. '_Dammit all…'_ he shouted mentally, hoping to all Holy beings above that his voice could reach her. He hadn't gotten the chance to yell at her enough! '_Why did you do it, you stupid lizard? Why did you leave?' _There was no response, as he had half expected. He punched the mattress a second time, letting it know his might and fury…but it was a resilient little thing and it had him exhausting what strands of energy he had left. The door creaked open slowly, and the warrior looked around, searching for his sword. It was not there. In fact, his armor and clothes were missing too--he wore a light, loose tunic and pants, _not _his own that was for sure. So, unarmed and unprotected, all he could do was sneer at the opening door and face whatever danger came at him. Oh, he would just clobber the stranger to death with his fist! That was a good idea! That'll show the--

A pair of wide, green eyes peered out from behind the thick wooden door, blond hair swaying lightly as he slowly came out of his hiding spot. Caim's anger quickly turned to confusion. Seere? What was the child doing there…? Wherever 'there' was… "Caim, thank goodness you're awake," the little child said, ever the eloquent speaker. He walked into the room and shut the door behind him, giving Caim an eager and happy smile, "I was starting to think you'd never wake up. You slept for a long time."

Caim grimaced. A long time? How long was that?

As if sensing Caim's confusion the little child smiled some more, talking a few more steps and letting his hands rest at the foot of the bed. "You've been asleep for a whole four days now. Everyone was very worried--" Everyone? "--but Hierarch Verdelet told us not to worry, so we just let you rest."

Caim looked around again, frowning. _'Where the hell is this place…?' _

"We're a long way from home…" the blond said, carefully reading Caim's expressions. He had traveled with the man for a short amount of time, but it was just enough for him to catch on. Still, it would be world's tougher to understand his mood without the red dragon acting as a translator for him and his other companions. The silent man looked at Seere, as if urging him to continue, and the blond smiled at his own, personal little victory. He had hit the nail on the head, "We traveled all the way out to another country. This place was ravaged by the Empire, too, but it looks the most promising. Hierarch Verdelet says he's going to establish a Shrine here. They're going to build a magnificent shrine, for the Seals, for the Goddess Seal more specifically." The very mention of the Goddess made Caim flinch, the frown growing. Seere watched him closely for a moment before turning and walking back towards the door, his blond hair swaying with each energetic step--how enviable to be a child. The horrors of war had yet to truly strike the child…the burdens had yet to lean full weight against him. "I'll let you rest now, Caim," the child snapped him out of his reverie, standing behind the door now, "I'll return later with some food. The hierarch will want to speak with you shortly." And with that the door shut quietly behind the lad, leaving Caim alone.

Which was just fine with him. It was how he preferred it.

For a while he entertained the thought of running out of the room and leaving the strange place behind, but it was a half hearted and foolish thought. Stripped of his weapon and armor there was very little chance of him getting far, and he rather doubted that he had energy in him enough to pound _all_ of his would-be pursuers into submission. He was, at much as it pained him to admit, stuck there--stuck in some place he sure as hell knew nothing about. Outside, the sounds of men shouting could be heard and, curious, Caim walked over and peered out, surprised to see how high up he was. Down below the men looked so small, all hauling off piles of broken rubble and clearing off what must've been an impressive stone walkway below. The walkway stretched out to a surprisingly still intact wall--granted it was scorched, but it surrounded the whole complex. It must've been some kind of palace before the Empire's attack, but the stones were blackened, charred and threatening to fall should the wind blow hard enough. Caim rolled his eyes, sighing as he pulled away. _'Good luck turning _this_ place into a shrine.' _he thought bitterly, stumbling back to the bed and sinking down on it. Already the boredom was getting to him, and he had just woken up. This was not proving to be a good thing. He almost missed those disgusting Imperial vermin. Keyword: almost.

It wasn't long before Seere returned to the room, carefully balancing a large plate of food and a cup filled to the rim with water. He had spilt some of the water, but heck, Caim wasn't complaining. The food, for being left-over's, were actually rather good. Much to his chagrin the child remained by his side, watching him eat with eyes that were so intense and curious that he was momentarily reminded of his deceased sister, the former Goddess, Furiae. However, when he looked up to meet the child's gaze he saw those emerald eyes as ruby, and that smile had twisted into something evil, something unholy… When the blond had broken him out of his reverie he had looked away quickly, gritting his teeth as he struggled to regain his composure. The child, being what he was, did not quite understand the man's struggle, but he had a slight inkling that the man needed to be left alone again. Seere's coming and going had become a recurring event throughout the day--so much, in fact, that Caim had stopped looking up from the mattress whenever the door would creek open. One visit, though, the voice he heard did not come from the little boy.

"It's good to see you're awake, Lord Caim," it was a man's voice, deep and strong. Caim lifted his head, obviously confused by the sight of the man who stood at the threshold. It was the same soldier he had seen shortly after Angelus' sealing. He was smiling that same smile he had seen on his face--that same reassuring expression that simply didn't cut it for Caim. Still, the silent man sat up and nodded his head in acknowledgement, keeping a wary eye on him, "I heard from your little friend that you woke up today. How do you feel?"

Caim just gave him a narrow eyed glare. One that simply read: Do you really want me to answer that?

This made the man laugh, "Not good, huh? Well that's to be expected. Still, glad to have you back among the conscious and living," he bowed his head respectfully, "My name is Oror, a soldier of the Union like yourself. At your service, sir," he straightened and his smile softened, turning apologetic, "The Hierarch wishes to speak with you. He is down in the main foyer with the other Generals."

Caim just rose an eyebrow. And…?

"He'll discuss matters with you down there." Oror replied.

The silent hero just shrugged, forcing himself out of bed. Anything was better than being cooped up in a small tower, even listening to _that _old bag lecture on about things that had nothing to do with him. Oh, how he would love to give that man an earful had he the voice to spare. 'Listen: the world is saved, you useless old man. Get off your alter and stop preaching, least I practice my swordsmanship on you. I don't want to get rusty.' He was already preparing a speech for the man (mentally), and he was so into it and the daydream that followed that he did not notice he was down in the foyer until his bare feet touched the cold marble floor below. Surprised, he looked up, ignoring the stares of all the men that now watched him. Already the interior was showing much promise--most of it had been spared from the horrors of the Imperial Army's raids. It's walls were set high and cold stone painted white, high-set windows lining the walls to give the room a welcoming glow. Many of the windows, though, were broken in and patches of paint had cracked off from a rather rough attack. As his eyes skimmed around he caught sight of the Hierarch watching him with those disturbingly pale eyes. He sneered a little and forced himself to continue forward, stopping when he was within an arms length of the old fool.

The Hierarch began to speak, and already his gravely voice was giving him goosebumps--like the time Furiae had run her nails across a pane of glass just to see his reaction. At least he never had any sudden urges to punch his sister. "Caim, my boy, it's good to see you--" _'Yeah, yeah. Good to see you awake. Everyone has said it enough. Move along.' _Caim rolled his eyes, zoning out for the first few minutes before tuning the old man in again. Apparently, he hadn't missed out a lot. Damn. "I know that you are far from the sanctuary you had once called Home, but I believe that this place will not take too long to grow accustomed to. This place, will be a shrine for the Goddess, the birthplace of the Knights of the Seal."

Yeah, that's great. Wait…the what? Confusion was written clear across the man's face. It made Oror smile and a few men chuckle. Obviously he did not do a good job disguising his inability to care.

Verdelet waited for them to fall silent before explaining, "The Knights of the Seal, it was an idea that Oror himself came up with. Our remaining forces shall now dedicate their lives to maintaining the order of this world. We shall do whatever it takes to keep the remnants of the Empire out of power--anything to prevent another catastrophe."

"The Knights shall return peace to this war-torn nation," Oror said, now standing beside Caim, "We'll help to rebuild towns, and most importantly we will protect all of the seals. This ideal is not mine alone, it is shared by all the men here," he motioned to them all, stopping at a man with dark hair and armor, his gaze far colder than Caim's own, "Lieutenant Gismor over there believes in this ideal just as strongly as I do. Isn't that right, Gismor?"

The dark haired man just lifted his chin, looking down at Oror in a way that almost made Caim feel sorry for the other man. "Hn." he said, and he turned to walk out though the impressively large double doors. What was with that guy?

As if sensing the silent question, the other soldier replied, "Gismor is, to put it bluntly, a bit of a curt fellow," he explained, offering Caim another one of those smiles, "That's nothing you don't expect, I'm sure." The silent man just shrugged, reluctantly turning his attention back to Verdelet, as if hoping the old man would just call it a day and dismiss them. He was probably hoping for too much…

"There are still many matters to solve," the old man murmured, voice echoing in the cavernous room, "The Cult of the Watchers aside, we must restore the other seals."

"These things take time, Hierarch," Oror chided, folding his arms over his chest, "We may not find guardians for the new seals for some time, but don't worry, we'll find them nonetheless. Worthy people will make themselves known."

"Yes…" Verdelet's reply was a weary one. He sighed and turned his attention back to Caim, "Caim, I must ask you: will you stay with us…?"

Stay? Caim made a face, already turning to walk (bare footed and all) out those large double doors. He reached out to push the doors aside when the old man spoke again, voice louder this time.

"You will see her again, Caim," Caim knew very well which 'her' he was speaking of. Well, it certainly did stall him for a grand total of three seconds. It was all the time that Verdelet needed to continue explaining, "If you stay with us, then you will see her again. We need your strength. Please, Caim."

The man turned quickly on his heels, shooting the hierarch an angry glare, his ocean eyes intense and dark. _'This'd better not be a lie.' _he mentally snarled, reluctantly stepping away from the door. Verdelet took this as a sign of agreement and he clasped his gnarled hands together joyfully.

"You will stay? Wonderful, Caim!" the old man cheered. The surrounding soldiers, too, looked pleased with such a powerful addition. Oror looked pleased too.

"Sounds good," he turned to the hierarch, smiling, "It looks like we have our first guardian in the Knights."

Caim made a face, brows furrowing in confusion. _'Guardian?' _

Verdelet nodded in agreement, pale eyes still on Caim, "Indeed. Caim is the guardian of the Goddess Seal."

--


	3. Verse2: A Different Sky

**Drakengard: Imbroglio**

**Disclaimer: **Drakengard belongs to Cavia and Square Enix. It is not mine.

**Note to "Fae-Dragon"**: Thanks a ton for reviewing to both of the previous chapters. I am really happy, since I know that Drakengard's fan-base has close to withered away ;; so any amount of people reading makes me very happy. It lets me know that there are still fans out there like me. --AFF.

**. . .**

Verse II: A Different Sky

Nowe had been fiddling with the strings that tied his tunic together when he heard the news. He learned from his adoptive father that eavesdropping wasn't admirable, but…this time it wasn't his fault! Really! He had just been passing through the outer wall of the Grand Shrine when he overheard people talking on a terrace above him. Apparently, the young child Seere was to be the next Hierarch. But when? _Now_? This spot of news just made the little boys eyes widen in surprise. Seere looked no older than he. Why was somebody so young chosen to be the Hierarch? Was Verdelet playing favorites again? Filled with an insatiable curiosity--the kind that always made Legna fear for his health--Nowe set off on an adventure through the Grand Shrine.

Getting in was the first difficult trial. Not that there were unfriendly guardsmen, but because he was new to the Shrine. He had only been there for a grand total of six months and had really only been able to visit three locations: the foyer, the library, and an inner terrace that acted as a garden of sorts. The inner terrace was his favorite spot. The shrubs were thick enough for him to hide in, the fruits were ripe and delicious and (best of all) the opening that allowed a view of the beautiful blue sky was large enough for even Legna to squeeze by. Of course, he would never be able to see that garden again if he couldn't even find the _front door_! Frightened by this thought, the little child's heart sank and he sat down on the cold stony floor, sniffling. To a mere child of six, this place was more than colossal, it was unthinkable. He had only seen the whole place from high above on Legna's back…

"_You don't seem too pleased." _said a low, sibilant voice. That voice alone was enough to lift the little child's heart--he knew that voice quite well! The sound of beating wings were a deafening sound, but it did not block out the child's happy cry.

"Legna!" Nowe burst, looking up in time to see the mighty creature land before him, balancing himself carefully on two thick, scaly legs. Nowe rushed over to go hug one of those legs, still too small to hug the dragon's broad chest, which hung just above his little head. He cooed and started talking to it in the dragon speech, telling him about the horrors of getting lost. For as long as he could remember Legna had been his constant companion, his father before the humans took him in. Those strong wings had been a shelter for him in the rain and cold, and those deep blue, almost-ebony scales had kept him warm whenever the dragon returned from a day's worth of sunbathing, and--despite the long, tedious lectures he would get for doing something wrong--he was a very good and patient listener. He sat through all of Nowe's ranting, in fact, before speaking up.

"_So you can't find your way back in, eh?" _the dragon sounded amused, his large head swiveling down to look at the boy, _"Well Nowe, the answer is simple: we take to the skies."_

Nowe's eyes brightened, "Really?" Without wasting anymore time, the child climbed up onto the dragon's back, making himself comfortable. In two beats of Legna's powerful wings and an ever familiar lurch of them leaving the ground they were off, soaring the skies, where they truly belonged! From above he could see the entire structure of the Grand Shrine, the headquarters of the Knights of the Seal. They had grown in great numbers since the time of the Great Catastrophe all those years ago. Six years ago, to be exact. That was when a new Goddess had been found, and that was also before Nowe was born. Legna told him every day that he was fortunate to have not witnessed such carnage and hatred. 'It does things to a man' he would say. To which Nowe would always tell him: 'I'm no man. I'm a dragon!'

Legna had to change his saying then: 'It does things to _everyone_.'

From so high up in the sky the Shrine looked no bigger than the size of his thumb, but to Legna's mighty eyes he probably saw every detail--every stone and tower and wing. The land was lush and green, and the ruins left behind by the last war lay covered in moss, a tribute and warning to those who know of the evils of war. Off in the distance, the smoke coming from chimneys houses in a nearby town mingled with the clouds so high up, "The village of Stone." the child exclaimed, pointing a pudgy finger, "Oror told me that. That's the Soul Flame district!" He was rewarded with a low rumble of laughter.

"_You're as sharp as ever, my boy. Keep learning the human ways, and nothing can stop you." _the dragon turned his head away from the district off in the distance and he dropped down swiftly, swirling lazily above the Shrine like a vulture circling it's prey. Shrine? Hmph, more like a lavished palace to the dragon's eyes. But it was to be expected, considering many an important human had made their home there. He and Nowe where their newest additions, granted a dragon could never _fit_ inside the palace. He could land in the garden terrace and lounge out front where the Knights would perform their practices…but there was nothing more annoying than having to watch bumbling human's stumble around waving sharp, pointed objects. He was safer in the sky. Nowe, though, was already very curious about humans. The little boy had never seen a human (or even believed that _he _was one) until he saw the Knight's leader and general, Oror. They had asked to take the child in, daring to say that a dragon was no fitting parent for a human. Legna had almost let them have it, and he would have if Nowe hadn't stopped him. To think that encounter had been fateful, and that it would lead them far from their home, into the territory of humans, a race to be pitied and cursed. But he would stay with them, if only for Nowe's sake.

"There," Nowe's voice could be heard over the howl of wind, "We can land over there," he pointed to a bailey in the center of the Shrine. It was large--perhaps five dragons in width alone--but the dark dragon just shook his head, circling the shrine a third time, going lower. This puzzled Nowe, "Huh? Why not?"

"_That place is off limits to me, my boy,"_ the dragon explained, _"I have been told that the bailey is meant only for the Goddess. It will be her resting grounds. Looks to me like a cage with no roof."_

"I've never seen the Goddess," Nowe said, "What is she like?" He felt the dragon shrug beneath him.

"_Nobody has seen the Goddess in years. Only the relic and silent man know of what she looks like,"_ Relic and Silent Man were code-names to the dragon, who hardly bothered to remember any human's name, _"I heard that she was a dragon though, which came as a huge surprise to me. It baffles me even now. Why would a dragon want to help humans out…?"_

"But because of her peace is restored." The young boy was oblivious to Legna's obvious frustration and confusion. The trip was cut short as the dragon dived down entirely, spreading his wings to catch the wind and slow his fall. They landed safely at the front of the shrine, earning them awestruck stares by the knights who were out patrolling. Nowe ignored them in favor of running to the front doors, waving the dragon off, "Thank you Legna!"

The dragon just chortled, shaking himself off before taking flight once more. Those few seconds had been enough stupid human stares for the day, thank you very much.

**. . .**

The interior of the Grand Shrine was so different compared to how it usually was on the outside. Outside, men trained day in and day out, bettering themselves, training new recruits, laughing and talking amongst themselves. On the inside, the Hierarch would wander the halls, speaking to the Lieutenants, and the younger recruits would rest or study in the library. It was a community unto itself, but Nowe still had to get used to the concept of "indoor voices". That day was especially quiet, but the many windows and clean panes of glass let the light stream in and warm the Shrine--the place never looked so bad with so many windows, and there were so many interesting statues to look at. In the distance he could hear the faint echo of voices and, curious, he snuck over, careful not to cause too big a ruckus.

A thick, mahogany door had been left ajar, but by the time Nowe was upon it the voices had gone silent, all but one, and all he caught was the very tail end of a conversation: "I understand…" Technically that wasn't eavesdropping, right? Because he didn't understand a lick of it. The door swung open and before Nowe could think to move and another small body collided into his own. It was a flurry of red and gold, too fast for him to catch until he was laying on the floor, stranger on top of him.

"Sorry! Sorry!" the boy whimpered, "I wasn't eavesdropping, I swear!" The stranger that fell on him stood up, brushing aside lengthy golden locks. Nowe squinted at the stranger, "Seere…?" The stranger looked down at him, deep red eyes meeting warm blue. No, this was not Seere, she was taller than the boy, and she looked older than him, but still, she looked a lot like Seere--from the shape of her face to the style of her golden bob. She stared down at him, frowning, and turned quickly to head down another hall. Nowe blushed brightly, ashamed, "Wait! I'm sorry! I swear I didn't hear anything!" before he could chase the girl down the halls another voice called out to him.

"Is that you Nowe?" it was the voice of the Hierarch Verdelet, worn and weary, but that was to be expected of somebody as old as he. He was the man that Legna called Relic, and it was not hard to tell why. The man was hunched over in an elegantly designed chair by a low window, a thick book in his thin, gnarled hands. He was bald and his milky eyes stared down at the paper. Nowe had once made the mistake of thinking he was blind, and he made a funny face at him. Not good for a first impression. Fortunately for Nowe the man had forgiven him, but the dragon-child had since been respectful to him, least he get on his bad side one day.

"Good day, Hierarch sir," Nowe said, bowing to the man. Those pale eyes made him shudder a little but they returned to the book just as quickly as they had settled away. He decided to be the one to start a conversation, "I saw a girl. She looked just like Seere!"

The old man chuckled, flipping a page, "That is Seere's sister, Manah."

"Manah…" Nowe tested the name, surprised that it had slipped past his lips so easily.

"She was the former Priestess for the Cult of the Watchers," Verdelet said simply, eyes on Nowe as he studied the child's reaction. He got none, so he elaborated a little, "She had committed bad things."

"Why doesn't she say she's sorry?"

Verdelet chuckled, "She is atoning for her past sins now."

"Really? How?"

"Nowe," a loud voice boomed behind the lad, a gauntleted hand smacking down on the boy's shoulder, making him yelp loudly, "Are you bugging the Hierarch again?" It was Oror, the bear of a man grinning down at the dragon-child. His smile always made Nowe happy so the child just gave him a big grin in return.

"I see you've returned from the Hallowed Water district," the old Hierarch said, smiling wearily at the general, "How goes the progress in the town?"

"Good," Oror gave him an approving nod," The district's Lieutenant will do a good job, I am sure. So tell me, Hierarch, I hear that you are stepping down and have ordained Seere with the title. Will he be able to do it?"

"He's only my age!" Nowe chimed in, eager to get in on the conversation between the two older men. Both Oror and Verdelet just gave him small, secretive smiles, as if they knew something that he did not. Then again, they always knew something that he did not.

"Seere is a bright young man," Verdelet replied to Oror's concern, "I have made him study many chants and magic and he has caught on quickly. He is ready for this role. Besides, I will be watching after him for as long as I am able."

"When will you pass on the title?"

"Today."

"Today?" Both Oror and Nowe forgot about their indoor voices that moment, and their voices echoed down the halls in unison, probably confusing (and startling) many people within the Shrine. Verdelet raised an eyebrow at the two. Though Nowe wasn't truly Oror's son, the boy certainly seemed to act like him already. The both looked at the old man, apologetic, and he slowly rose from his seat, setting the book down on a nearby table.

"Yes, today," he said wearily, reaching for his ebony staff in the corner, "Seere will perform a very important task today. It will prove his worth."

Oror's eyebrows rose high, "Is it…?" the old man nodded.

"What?" Nowe asked, looking between them, "Is it what?" Neither of the older men spoke. He figured this was another one of those secrets they were bound to smile about.

--

**Note: **Can't. Stop. Writing. Haha, well, it certainly passes the time and keeps me highly entertained. Gasp, but Caim wasn't in this chapter: whaaaat? But don't you worry, he will be in the next one; promise!


	4. Verse3: Goddess

**Drakengard: Imbroglio**

**Disclaimer:** Cavia and Square Enix own Drakengard and everything related to it. I earn no profit off of this; it's just a nasty ol' plot bunny.

**Note:** Somehow o.o I get the feeling that I didn't do this chapter justice. Still, as promised, Caim is back in it, as he shall be for many chapters to come; huzzah!

**. . .**

Verse III: Goddess

The morning had been very dull, devoid of any antics or gimmicks. Needless to say this was frustratingly boring for Caim, a man so used to his days passing him by in the blink of an eye. He was used to fighting an endless army and charging headfirst into a battle, knowing he was sure to turn the tables. But those days were long since gone, the remnants of the Empire vanquished or captured and kept in the underground dungeons. The fright left behind by the Cult of the Watchers was water under the bridge now, but their Priestess, much to his disdain, was still alive, living within the walls of the Shrine, living under the very roof he, too, lived under. It left a bad taste in his mouth, but after several long years his hatred and simmered down into a deep dislike. He did not like wandering in the same hall as the girl, did not like spending time in the same room, didn't even like the very mentioning of her name--it made him lose his temper. And one thing that all the Knights and those living under the Shrine knew about Caim was that his temper was an insatiable and unforgiving thing, usually leading to bloodlust or (in the case of the Grand Shrine) broken artifacts. Fortunately for them all, though, Manah made it her personal goal to avoid being within fifty feet of Caim, so no outbreaks had come about for the past year and a half, which was a magnificent record.

After a late lunch, which tasted about as good as it smelt, Caim wandered up to the main foyer of the Grand Shrine, avoiding all knights who tried to stop him for a chat and half hoping to come across a medic who would prescribe him something for his soon-to-be upset stomach, but as luck would have it he was alone. Where were the other lieutenants? Had they all retired to their rooms early? That sounded utterly preposterous since they were all busier than he--lucky them.

Ever since Angelus' sealing ceremony, six years ago, he had been saddled with the weight of a new title. The title of the first Guardian Lieutenant, the one who was imperative to protecting the Goddess Seal--the one who was to protect Angelus. He had tried to laugh it off at first, imagining his dragon and her scarlet hide quivering as she cowered at the face of the Imperial Army. Angelus was no Furiae, no meek human for that matter; there was no way that she would ever need such protecting. Besides, it was difficult to kill the intangible Goddess, since nobody knew where she was. Not even Caim, her own pact-partner, knew… Shortly after he had been given a new title, and a high influence among the Knights, other Lieutenants joined in on this new world order, still chained by the mighty and cold Gods. Hailing in the Precious Light district was a young man who's striking looks were second only to the Dias that he protects with his pact-beasts, and in Shining Life was a companion of Oror's who agreed to the position and wandered the Closed Lands to keep an eye out for stray monsters. In Hallowed Water a lonely woman took up her spear and became that district's Lieutenant, and he heard word that Soul Flame's district would be introduced to their own guardian soon. All in all, order was slowly restoring for mankind, but they were all things he had heard of by ear, news that General Oror would happily tell him.

Like a caged bird, Caim could only wander to the edges of his confines before being ushered back to the Shrine. Last he checked, he did not agree to being a prisoner at the Grand Shrine, nor did he see the words 'house arrest' under any of the contracts he had to sign. It was infuriating, not because he disliked his company (some of them were actually alright), but because he was treated like a little whelp, unable to assist in battles outside of the Grand Shrines jurisdiction. He was a fully grown man and his combat experience was _nothing _to scoff at. He simply couldn't see why he, the World's Hero, had to sit around as if _he_ were the Goddess himself.

Now there's a thought: Caim the Goddess. It was enough to make him retch. Then again, it was probably just his stomach protesting the lunch now.

He had passed the library when he heard a large pile of books topple over, a small curse followed shortly after. Caim carefully poked his head in to see who it was, not surprised when he saw a familiar green eyed blond restacking the now ruined pile of books. Seere was more attached to the library than he was his own room… "Oh damn it all," the lad muttered, still in the body of a six year old child. He neatly stacked the books back up and caught sight of the Caim, his cheeks bright red, "Oh, Caim! I didn't hear you…"

Caim just rolled his eyes. Well, of course he didn't.

"Did you come here for a book?" the lad asked, dusting his pants off. Caim shook his head, mentally sighing as he leaned against the threshold. Well, despite Seere's appearance, the boy was one of the few people Caim could tolerate, and only because he was a quick learner and thus found out that Caim was a man married off to solitude. He knew when to give the mute his space and when to end an unwanted conversation, unlike some old geezer he knew. He was just counting down the days for that old man to die…unless there was some way to fake an accident without grinning like a madman. "You're being quite the thinker today," Seere noted, teasing the man for looking so distant, "Did the new recruits not offer you enough entertainment? Well, General Oror should be back from the district of Hallowed Water. Maybe you two could spar?" A noble attempt at suggesting something, but it didn't work out. Caim only made a face. Oror was a man who teetered between tolerable and intolerable. He was an excellent general and one of the few who could keep up with Caim in a duel, but his cheeriness was something that always threw Caim off guard. What man could possibly smile like that after the hell they had all suffered through? Truly he was a kind man, loved by his regimen--he was the kind of man who reminded Caim of his father, so Oror generally remained on Caim's good side, but he had his moments that made Caim curse his weakness, and his jokes were--to say the least--unbearable.

He had only recently declined offers to assist Oror and wander the Shrine with him, and that was for reasons quiet obvious. Oror was playing the role of surrogate father to a little dragon-boy they had found in uncharted territory, and while he was fascinated at first, the child quickly became a throne in his side--asking questions, following him around, you name it. It wasn't until Caim chased him out of the foyer with an unsheathed blade that the child realized that Caim did not want to be his playmate. Ever. He hadn't seen the kid around since, but he knew he was around--he always saw the large, blue dragon flying around in the distance whenever he was outside on the main grounds.

"Or not." Seere took Caim's spacing out as a sign and he laughed, turning his attention back to his books. Caim silently observed the chore, and after a few minutes of long (yet oddly comfortable) silence a soldier came up and saluted to him. Caim just nodded his head in return, giving him the signal to speak.

"Lieutenant Caim, Lord Seere," the grunt began, "Hierarch Verdelet requests an audience with you."

"I wonder what Verdelet wants…" Seere muttered to himself, carefully picking up another stack of books, smaller this time, "Can't be anything too stressing," The blond looked at Caim for an agreement, but Caim was already well into turning around and walking away, "You're not going?"

Caim looked back at him, _'Of course not.'_ He was sure that the look on his face said it all. Seere just gave him a hopeless smile, shaking his head.

"I'll just tell him you weren't feeling well." he said. Caim responded with a small smile.

'…'_atta boy.'_

**. . .**

Lying to the Hierarch Verdelet, though, never proved to be a good thing. Caim could not find a single peaceful moment with close to half a dozen medics corralling around him, asking him questions a mile a minute and doting on him an his (false) sickness. This event lasted for several grueling hours, but, after much praying, it eventually came to an end as the medics left, leaving behind a very mentally exhausted Caim. Uttering something to himself, the silent warrior flopped down on his bed, smothering his face into a nearby pillow. Maybe if he stayed like this, real still-like, he could avoid awkward conversations with people. _'Yeah, and maybe if I'm lucky everyone will go blind, too.'_ he rolled his eyes, knowing he was asking for far too much.

"Lieutenant Caim." He spoke too soon… "The Hierarch wishes for you to meet him in the bailey. They are all waiting on you."

Caim lifted his head, squinting his eyes at the grunt in question. _'They?' _ The grunt had already turned and walked away, probably going down to the Shrine's bailey.

He had only pulled himself out of bed from sheer curiosity, and even then it took all of his (reluctant) willpower to keep himself from simply turning around halfway. Of course, this was when he got spotted. By Oror and Gismor of all people. "Caim," the friendly general waved at him, just as he was contemplating a statue to hide behind, "Running late are you?"

"It's becoming a bad habit I see." Gismor smirked at the mute, and Caim was suddenly filled with an overwhelming need to punch the man in the face. He did not like the dark haired general in the least. He was a powerful fighter and an intimidating brute and that alone was how he gained power among the knights, but other than that he was somebody that even Oror had trouble dealing with for long periods at a time. It was a good thing that nobody left either of the two alone for longer than a minute--it would be a very messy bloodbath.

"Well then," Oror cut Gismor and Caim's glaring contest short, patting the raven haired man roughly on the back, "Let's get a move on. We don't want the Hierarch lecturing our ears off, now do we?"

Finally, something they could all agree on!!

**. . .**

For some reason the usually deserted bailey was alive with people. They all lined the thick, high-set walls, some even standing within the guard posts, crossbows and various weapons in hand. Were they expecting a raid or something? Confused, Caim sought out the one person he was certain knew the answers: the Hierarch. He found the old man standing in the center, his pale features made even paler by the lights of the twilight hour, the only color reflected off of him being the fire that flickered and danced on nearby torches. Beside him stood Seere, the child clutching the man's ebony staff, shuffling his feet nervously as he stood there, oh so many eyes on him. Caim unintentionally took the liberty of relieving some of those eyes off the child by stepping forward, motioning to all of the soldiers that had gathered in the bailey. The Hierarch just laughed it off, "They are waiting to hear the good news, Caim."

Caim rose a brow at the old man. _'Good news? What news?'_

"Everyone," Verdelet spoke with a usual quaver in his voice, but he still managed to muster up the strength do to a speech in such a large location, "Thank you for making it out here on such short notice. Today, I resign my position as Hierarch--" Oh, that _is_ good news! "--and I shall pass the title over to Seere."

'_What?' _Caim's eyes were wide. Seere? The child was only twelve. Was he ready for such a position? Puzzled and concerned for the child, Caim looked down at Seere, carefully observing him. The child was stiff as a board, but his face was filled with such determination. He kept his gaze forward, staring off at a nearby wall to keep himself from faltering.

"Seere is a bright young man," Verdelet continued on, "Dare I say even brighter than most fully grown men. He has the potential to be the Hierarch--look to him with respect as you had to me." The men surrounding the wall all saluted crispy, and it seemed to give Seere the boost of confidence that he needed to smile. He was a fearless one, Caim would give him that.

Seere looked up to the now-former Hierarch, as if awaiting some sort of signal and the old man gave it to him, nodding his head slowly and backing away from the center of the large courtyard, grabbing at Caim's sleeve as he slowly shuffled away. The mute man, puzzled and unsure, followed without complaint. As soon as they were on the sidelines with the others the blond lad lifted up the ebony staff, moving the tip swiftly in the air as if he where writing something. He repeated the motion until a fiery trail was left in its wake, the fire staying in the air and forming strange, elegant runes. He struck the staff against the cool cobblestones below and the impact had created a ring of runes around him, a strong gust blowing out the torches. The lad started to chant, quietly at first then more loudly, his words ringing true and clear, each foreign syllable pronounced sharply. As his chant grew louder, a ball of energy formed, glowing brighter and brighter with each passing second. It pulsated and flickered, and for a moment Caim felt his breath lost, his heart pounding violently in his chest--it was like his body knew what was to come. He looked back up to the pulsing orb of light and watched with wide eyes as it erupted and withered away into tiny pieces of burning embers, drifting up high into the sky, creating a beautiful, endless trail up to the heavens. Something was plummeting then, cutting through the ribbon of embers like a dirk, falling faster and faster, a ball of deep crimson.

Seere stepped away in time, and the plummeting ball unfurled itself at the last second, spreading large wings to catch the wind and slowly descending down, growling loudly as she landed on all fours, strong wings acting as her forearms. Caim knew that growl, he knew that dragon. Those six years apart had not ruined his memory of her in the slightest…It was Angelus, his pact-beast and the Goddess of their now peaceful world. She looked just as she had all those years ago--still radiant and majestic, her wounds healed, but the strange marks of the Goddess Seal remained on her, faded and dulled with time. She let out an ear splitting roar, lifting her head up high, her tail thrashing madly. Caim frowned at this. The dragon was probably very disoriented after being hidden away for so long. She calmed after a moment's venting, and her yellow eyes met Caim, finding him easily in the crowd of awestruck soldiers--he had kind of been pushing his way forward anyway. _"Caim…"_ her voice was a low, soft hiss, the sound rumbling in her chest.

'_Angelus,' _the man tested their age-old bond, feeling the warmth of her consciousness spill over him affectionately. He smiled and closed the distance between them, resting his hands on her crimson muzzle, scratching gently under her scaly chin. She purred loudly, and that was a sign to everyone--letting them know that everything was all right. The entire bailey was alive with sound then: soldiers laughing and speaking to one another in a very animated fashion. Many clapped and cheered, excited to finally see the Goddess and amazed by Seere's feat while others just looked on in silence, quietly observing. Caim could only hear the deafening purr of his companion, but he was just fine with that.

"_I have been away," _the red dragon said matter-of-factly, _"Away for a very long time. I felt like I was asleep; dreaming. Have you waited this long for me?"_

Caim could only smile, the happiest he had been in ages, _'What else is there to do?' _Regardless of the time spent away, it suddenly felt as though those six years had all been some strange dream and it didn't matter anymore. They were together again, and that was all that mattered then. He stayed in the Shrine's courtyard long after everybody else had retired for bed, the evening darkening away into a true night. It was just he and Angelus, the red dragon making herself comfortable on the bailey floor, purring softly as she placed her head beside her pact-partner, allowing him to pet her. He was certain he felt tears running down his cheeks, but he paid them no mind, and Angelus was kind enough that evening to not make fun of him for it. No, there was no need for words…

They were just happy to be together again.

--


	5. Verse4: Departure

**Drakengard: Imbroglio**

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix and Cavia own Drakengard and all things associated with it. I do not. (but man, if I did, it would so rock...)

**Note:** Sorry for the wait. It took some time, but I finally got the next chapter up. I've been spending most of my time drawing pictures and my arm is suffering for it, making it hard to type. Still, I managed to get something out. Do forgive me if it takes a while for the next chapter. Hopefully it won't... As always, please enjoy and review!

**. . .**

Verse IV: Departing

_12 years later…_

He saw the rain coming from a mile away, his lips drawn in a tight line, brows furrowed in contemplation. Eris thought it was the funniest expression she had ever seen on Nowe's face, ever. So of course she couldn't hold back the laughter that escaped her. The young man glanced at his companion, expecting her to reply to his silent question. "Oh nothing," Eris waved it off, still giggling, "I just thought for a minute there that you were trying to look like Lieutenant Caim."

Nowe flinched, making a face, "Ha-ha. Funny Eris; funny." He rolled his eyes and gazed up at the sky again, frowning.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It looks like rain."

"Afraid of a little rain?"

He shot a glare her way, cheeks flushed, "No. Of course not! I was just concerned for the troops out in Soul Flame right now. They might get caught in a downpour."

This made the young woman laugh. "I highly doubt a little rain will stop the Knights, Nowe." Eris replied, folding her hands over her chest, her bosom swelling above folded arms. It took all the will power and praying to keep Nowe from looking down at her. But he couldn't help it--it was a guy thing! Whatever happened to the tomboy, flat-chest-Eris that he remembered from many years ago? She used to be just another trainee like him, thinner than a twig, awkward and always picked on for being a girl. She was strong, though, and an impossibly quick learner. Already for a year now she was given the title of a Commander among the Knights of the Seal. She had probably done so just to spite all those who had made fun of her--now they were all under _her_ command. Nowe found it an amusing thought, but unfortunately for him _he_ was one of those soldiers under her command whenever they'd go into battle.

_If_ they'd ever go into battle. Nowe had only recently been accepted into the Knights, and for the past few weeks there had been no disturbances of any sort. Well except for a strange up-rising of monsters every now and then, but every time that would happen _another_ squad would be deployed. What was the point in being a Knight if all he could do was sit around, train and look like a model citizen. The only times he left the Grand Shrine were for training sessions and to have fun with Legna, and those days were now few and far between. He'd be sent off to run errands, help the Hierarch and had been stationed once or twice as a guard up in one of the towers, but he could easily sum all that up into one word. That word was: mediocre. He wanted to go out and battle the monsters, he wanted to fight to protect the people of the world--he wanted to see their smiling faces and bask in their appreciation. But no, he was stuck being errand boy slash part-time guardsman. He decided to sum it all up into two words: Peace Sucks. Though he would likely get smacked for saying it aloud, he was itching for some kind of danger. But for now the most action he and his regimen were getting was guarding the outer walls of the Grand Shrine.

"General Oror and General Gismor have been gone a while…" Eris' voice snapped Nowe out of his reverie. Ashamed, he looked at her, rather dumbly actually. She just rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me you didn't know. Honestly Nowe, you're supposed to be Oror's son. You should pay attention to his whereabouts."

"Don't chide me; I know," Nowe made a face, "He and General Gismor are at the district of Heavenly Time," he gave her a sheepish grin, "I just didn't hear you the first time."

"Ugh!" Eris threw her arms up in exasperation, turning to lean against the low wall of their guard post. They had been stationed around the inner bailey on one of the four towers. It overlooked many areas: one side over the main wall of the Grand Shrine, another the main courtyard where the Knights sparred, and the innermost courtyard where the Goddess, the red dragon, made her home.

Nowe could see her from where he stood, her scaly hide glimmering such a lovely shade of red. She was larger than Legna, as all female creatures generally where (how _that_ got screwed up in the human race would forever be a mystery), but other than that he knew nothing about her--she was a hard creature to approach. Correction: her _guardian _made it difficult to approach her. In his free time Caim was usually found around the red dragon--sharpening his blade, polishing his armor, the works. On particularly sunny days the Goddess would be found flopped on the floor like a lazy feline, Caim nestled against her belly. The two would fall asleep like that, constantly reminding Nowe of when he would sleep against Legna's hide, tucked in close by large wings, protected by the cold winds and harsh sun. He found himself missing those days whenever he saw Caim with the Goddess. Those two…they always looked so content together, it was almost enviable. What kind of bond did they share, he wondered.

The rain clouds were drawing nearer, slowly blocking out the sun that bathed the whole of the Grand Shrine. Beside him Eris let out a loud sigh, stretching her arms above her head after she set her spear against a nearby wall. "I wonder how long we're going to be up here," the young man said, "Surely not all day, right? We've been here since this morning…"

"I'm sure somebody will come to relieve us of our post." Eris said through a yawn, hoping to stop Nowe's complaining, "Honestly, Nowe, don't be such a baby." Before the lad could retort to his commander's remark--much to his surprise--someone _did_ come. But it was no soldier. The newcomer cleared their throat, distinctly female, and both Eris and Nowe turned towards it's source.

It was a woman, slender and beautiful with pixie blonde hair that was trimmed evenly and glided across her shoulders, framing her pretty face. She was dressed like a mere civilian, but the way she stood said otherwise. Nowe was caught off guard when he noticed the shade of her eyes. They were red, the same shade of red as that young girl he had met many years ago. He knew that instant that this was Manah, Seere's sister. _Wow,_ Nowe thought, forcing himself to clench his jaw least it fall slack as he stared at her, _She's beautiful. How come I never run into her anymore? _

Eris' reaction was a little less than friendly. Her words were curt, and ice clung to the end of her every words, "Yes? What do you want?"

The blond woman straightened even more, her gaze just as stony as Eris', "I have message to deliver for Commander Eris," she said--the second time Nowe had never heard her voice. It was stronger this time, devoid of that childish weakness and high pitches, "The Hierarch wishes to speak with you. I do not have the details."

Eris nodded her head curtly, picking up her spear and carefully hefting it over one slender shoulder, "I understand. Thank you; I will go to him immediately." She set off, the tails of her white dress swaying as she briskly walked off. Again Nowe was caught staring, blue eyes wide with surprise. They were alone…and he'd finally get to talk to her!

Or not…

Bowing slightly, Manah turned to take her leave, but she did not get far. "Hey, wait!" Nowe burst, instinctively reaching out and grabbing her by a delicate hand. The blond nearly fell off balance but she regained it quickly, shooting the dragon-boy an angry stare. His eyes were not on her at all, they were on her hands, so dainty compared to his own and yet more calloused than his. There were many faded marks, the tell tale signs of cuts and gashes, but they never went past her dainty wrists. They must've been cuts from harsh labor or--worse--self inflicted. He looked up at her in silent question but she merely pulled her hand away, still staring at him with such harsh eyes. Nowe felt his heart skip a beat in fear--he could sense amazing power in the woman's frail form.

"Are you done?" the blond asked curtly, referring to his now shameless staring. Nowe averted his gaze in shame, "Then I am through here." She turned to leave again.

"Please wait!" Nowe pleaded, following after her those few steps. When she turned to look at him he froze, but he worked up the courage to speak up, "I…I wanted to apologize for a long time!" The woman's annoyed glance softened, turning into a faint confusion.

"For what?" she asked.

Nowe frowned, "Do you not remember? A long time ago, I ran into you," he paused, hoping to see a flicker of familiarity in her eyes. He got nothing, "You seemed very angry, and you stormed away. I just wanted to say that I am terribly sorry."

Manah frowned a little, "It must've been a very long time ago. I do not recall the event; I am sorry."

Nowe looked sheepish then, averting his gaze, "Yes well…it _was _a very long time ago. I'm sorry for bugging you with something so trifling."

"It's okay," Manah shook her head, sounding amused. She waited for him to meet her gaze before asking, "What is your name?"

"Me?" Nowe looked surprised, "It's Nowe."

"Nowe…" the woman repeated, "I am Manah. It is nice to meet you. Now, I must be going."

"Where are you going?" he asked, a little too nosy, "I mean…I hardly ever see you around the Grand Shrine. Do you stay here too?"

"Yes. I work closely under the Hierarch's order--I run his errands for him, and I use my magic to his aid." She did not seem pleased.

"You're Hierarch Seere's sister, are you not?"

"That is something I would rather not talk about."

Nowe frowned, his cheeks flushed in shame, "Oh," Silence settled between them for a long, awkward moment, and Nowe searched desperately for something to say, "I, uh, I heard you were around during the last war. You were very young I gather…"

Something flickered in those crimson eyes, her mouth a tight line, "Yes…" she replied, reluctantly.

"And you knew Caim?" he pried, curious.

"Yes." Manah looked pale, almost sick. It was as if the man's name alone was some kind of curse, and it was very potent to her. He was about to open his mouth and ask another question and she raised a hand to stop him, "Please, no more," she sounded winded, her body trembling, "That…that is also something that I would rather not talk about…" As curious as he was, Nowe let the topic drop, searching the cobblestone ground for something else to talk about. He wanted to spend as much time with this mysterious woman as he could, but she looked ready to turn and run away.

Sighing in defeat, Nowe let his shoulders droop, "I'm sorry for prying so much. It was rude of me."

"It's okay," Manah shook her head, "You did not know. Now, I must be on my way. Take care, Nowe." She was off before Nowe could think to stop her again, leaving the guard post and walking back into the Grand Shrine. He'd be surprised if he saw her again sometime soon…

**. . .**

The innermost courtyard was bathed in shadow as a dark, rain laden cloud passed over the sun, blocking the warm rays of the sun that Angelus basked in. She looked up at the sky expectantly, and growled in distaste when the clouds looked like they wouldn't be leaving any time soon. _"There better be somewhere to shelter me when it rains this time." _she said in a huff, her tail thumping on the ground angrily. Caim felt the vibrations of her growl against his back and he looked up to see what she was complaining about. Noticing the rain clouds he smirked.

'_Are you even a dragon?'_

She turned her large head to look at him, replying in her usual matter-of-fact tone, _"Yes. Why do you ask such a stupid question?"_

Caim's smirk just grew, _'Oh no reason. I thought for sure you were a giant cat, being afraid of rain and all.' _He ignored her growl, turning his attention back to his sword which had been desperately in need of a good cleaning. The dragon bumped her snout against him, hard enough to send him reeling if he wasn't sitting on the ground. He smacked a hand against her nose before petting it, instantly calming her down with his touches. _'See,' _he said smugly, _'You _are_ a giant cat.'_ She did not complain this time, but every time he thought he could return to cleaning his sword she bumped him, telling him without words that she wanted his attention. And Caim could deny her nothing, the half of his soul that he had learned to live with and respect. He couldn't even find it in himself to even _pretend _to be angry with her--she could always tell when he was faking it anyway.

"_I tire of this life…" _the dragon admitted with a deep rumble in her throat. Caim glanced at her questioningly, expecting her to elaborate. She didn't.

'_What?' _Caim's voice rang with laughter in her mind. She liked that sound, _'You don't like being doted and cared for?'_ There was sarcasm dripping in his voice. He, like his dearest companion, was quite tired of the nothingness they now lived for. He laughed again, but it died down as his seriousness returned, _'You're the Goddess now, Angelus. Like it or not, they're going to treat you like one.'_

"_By caging me in?"_

Caim just shrugged, _'Pretty much.' _He remembered a time, long ago, when Furiae was still alive. Once she became the Goddess there were very few places she was aloud to go to. As the war grew in its intensity, the places she could go to had become less and less until finally she could not even pass the palace walls without being chided. The life of a Goddess was a closely guarded, boring one--Caim needed no first-hand experience to know that. Then again, he--like his dragon--was constantly cooped up. In a way, he too was as caged in as she.

"_Why don't we tell them to let us go?" _the dragon questioned, carefully shifting her weight as she contemplated getting up, _"I highly doubt they can say no to a dragon."_

'_But they _will _say no, regardless...' _Caim replied, leaning against the dragon more heavily. She snorted and a small flame escaped her, licking at Caim's arm, dangerously close.

"_Since when have you been the type to give in so easily?" _she growled lightly, yellow eyes narrowing. He just shrugged, _"Lazy fool." _she turned her head away from him, sulkily.

He smiled smugly at her, stroking her crimson hide to stave off her anger, _"Yep."_

"_We may not be able to fly far, but we can fly high…"_

'_What?' _Caim looked up at her. Her gaze was turned upwards, muzzle pointed skyward. He knew what she asked of him, and he felt thrilled by the thought alone. Grinning, he stood, carefully setting his sword aside. _'We better do so before the rain starts up.'_

Angelus grinned in her own draconic way, teeth displayed almost in a snarl, but he would tell it was a smile, _"We will slice through the wind." _She hissed softly, standing up and unfurling her long wings.

They shot up skyward in moments, ignoring the alarmed shouts, ignoring everything but the cloud cover before them. Angelus beat her wings as hard as she should, roaring loudly as she proclaimed her glee. She felt Caim on her back, sitting snugly in his usual spot, clutching her throat firmly, smirking as he fought the wind that lashed against his face. Even in the years that passed they had not forgotten the sensation of being together, of fighting and flying together. This was how they were truly meant to be. The flew up into the clouds, the Grand Shrine lost to both of them, and they were instantly drenched by the moister of the rain clouds. Angelus looked down behind her, straightening out in the sky. She hovered for a moment, trying to spot the shrine. _"Do you think they'll try to shoot us down?" _Caim just stared at her like it was the dumbest question she had ever asked. The dragon just sighed, _"Right. I forgot: Goddess."_

'_They might clip your wings though,' _Caim joked, and Angelus dropped down a few feet, growling, _'Kidding.'_

"_You better be," _the Goddess snapped, _"Because if they do, I will chew your arms off and make _you _useless as well." _Caim just rolled his eyes, amused and unfazed by the threat. Angelus sighed loudly and dipped down a little lower, flying in a lazy circle, cutting through the gray clouds. Before they caused any more heart attacks Angelus dropped down from the sky, landing gracefully in the bailey and shaking off her now wet hide, her shaking nearly dislodging an unexpected Caim who was just as drenched as she. Some guardsmen had made their way down, gawking at her. _"Don't act so surprised, humans," _she growled in their minds, catching them off guard, _"I am a dragon--I was built for flying. I shall not sit around, grounded, like some pretty little decoration."_

The human continued to gawk, searching for the right words to say. From one of the top watchtowers overlooking the courtyard she could hear a young lad chiming loudly: "That was amazing!" she looked up just in time to see him getting smacked in the back of the head by another soldier.

"Nowe! Don't encourage the Goddess!"

The dragon gave them a toothy grin, settling back down to show the soldiers that she could be a good Goddess. Caim remained on her back, body still humming with excitement. It had been such a long time since he felt such a rush--it was good. He pat the side of her neck, letting her know without words just how happy he was. The dragon merely purred, letting herself curl up for a late afternoon nap.

A little less than an hour later Eris came running back up towards Nowe's guard post, bulky spear in hand. She looked flushed, as if she had just finished running an entire marathon. "Where's the fire?" Nowe asked jokingly, receiving a heated glare from his commanding officer.

"No time for jokes, Nowe," she said sharply, "The Hierarch told me some sour news. We're being deployed."

"Deployed?" Nowe's eyebrows shot up. Still, he could not keep that excited grin off of his face. To think, they were finally going to go out and battle. "Where are we going?"

"We're heading to Shining Life, immediately." Eris did not comment on his grin, but she rolled her eyes as she turned away. Better to have them excited about something than to be reluctant and unwilling, "Nowe, tell the rest of our troop to prepare--be quick about it."

Nowe saluted crisply, still grinning widely, "Understood ma'am!"

**. . .**

After hearing the words of warning from the Hierarch, the Grand Shrine was alive with bustling activity--men donning their armor, others taking the guardsmen position, wishing each other luck and saying all sorts of what-have-you. It did not take long for Eris and her men to make the necessary preparations--shields polished, swords sharpened and sheathed, armor prepared, everything. Even the horses were snorting and stomping their hooves anxiously as they waited in an orderly row, prepared to embark, shimmering with the armor that adorned their barreled chests with the symbol that represented the mighty Knights of the Seal. Even Legna was ready to leave, impatient grumbles escaping him in a sibilant hiss, tail thumping the floor. _"Let's go already; I tire of this nonsense." _he complained, turning his head towards Nowe, who stood beside Eris as they spoke to the Hierarch. He only caught the last half of the conversation, which was just fine with him.

"Please take care commander Eris," the Hierarch said, flanked by two of his high magicians, "And you too, Nowe. Good luck out there."

Nowe couldn't help but smile down at the Hierarch, "Thank you, sir. I'll be fine--I have Legna beside me after all."

"Yes." Seere agreed, smiling back at the dragon-boy, "You should be more than enough to stop the monsters from invading the temple."

Legna growled at the three and Eris felt herself shudder, "We need to head out now."

"Wait." Seere stopped the two before they could turn to leave. They looked down at him, expectant, and he smiled shyly, "Might I request that you take a strong magician with you?"

Eris just gave him a kind smile, declining with a wave of her hand, "We know magic already, sir."

"Please," the Hierarch insisted, "This is a request from her."

"Her…?"

Nowe followed Eris' gaze towards one of the high magicians. One of them stepped aside to reveal Manah, the young woman dressed for battle and carefully balancing a staff in one of her dainty hands. She looked directly at Eris, her crimson gaze unwavering and strong, blond hair swaying lightly in the breeze. He felt his heart skip a beat and averted his gaze, allowing Eris to make the decision. Eris, of course, did not look pleased, "Absolutely not, Hierarch. What if she pulls some crazy stunt while in battle? What if she _kills_ the Lieutenant?"

"I would not do such a thing!" Manah protested, stepping forward from her hiding place and standing beside her sibling, "I do not wish to destroy the Seals. I only want to help the people, and if monsters dare to disturb the peace, then I want to stop them. Please, allow me to prove my worth."

Eris looked at Seere, "Hierarch--"

"I want to atone for the horrors I had brought to the people eighteen years ago. I want to make amends by helping them. I swear on my life that I mean no harm. Allow me to fight alongside the Knights." Manah said, insisting.

It was then that Nowe spoke up, "Maybe we should give her that chance, Eris," feeling so many eyes on him made him blush, but he continued on regardless, "I'm sure that if Oror was here he would agree to it."

Eris looked betrayed, "Nowe…" Something lingered in those chocolate brown orbs, but before Nowe could pinpoint it, it drifted back into the depths of her eyes, lost to him. There was a long pause between them and finally, with a sigh of defeat, Eris turned away, walking over to where her troop waited, mounted on their stallions, "Fine. We shall give you this chance. Don't fail us, and don't lag behind. We don't need liabilities in battle."

Manah's head shot up, eyes brightening with excitement, "Do not worry; I will not fail."

Eris did not reply. She mounted her horse and steered it around to face her men, "We're moving out now. We cannot let those monsters damage the Seal. Let us go!" The men shouted in agreement, and it was followed by the low roar of a dragon, one that was not Legna's own. Both Nowe and Manah turned their heads up in time to see the red dragon land atop a wall, her golden eyes blazing and on the Hierarch. Caim was with her, dressed for battle and smirking knowingly.

"No…" Nowe heard Manah mumble, the young woman hiding behind him suddenly. He could feel her against his back, trembling.

"_We will go as well," _the red dragon spoke to the Hierarch, ignoring the others there, _"Monsters are no match for my fire and Caim's blade."_

"It would be dangerous if you got hurt, Goddess." Seere said soothing, his green eyes on the dragon, "We cannot afford such a thing, that is why you must remain here, your Guardian with you."

Both Caim and the red dragon seemed to bristle. _"You treat us like delicate glass toys!" _the female dragon hissed, baring her teeth angrily as she unfurled her wings, _"Very well; we will go--with or without your permission."_

"You cannot!" Seere rose his voice, shouting to get her attention, "The weight of the Seal keeps you bound here. You will grow too weary if you try to leave this district."

The red dragon turned her head towards Seere, growling loudly, _"What? Why?" _She was furious, and flames were flickering around her open mouth.

"I'm sorry. It was the way that Verdelet altered your Seal before he appointed me as the new Hierarch." Seere bowed his head low, feeling his cheeks heat up in shame, "I do not know how to alter it and return it to normal…"

"_Hmph," _the red dragon snorted, folding her wings back against herself, _"It seems that old fool was trying to shy away from the blame…"_ she lifted her head proudly, still refusing to accept total defeat, _"Very well, I shall not go. In my stead, my Guardian shall go."_

Seere still looked worried, "But you are bound to Caim as he is to you. He--"

"_--Is not made of glass." _the dragoness interrupted, her yellow eyes narrowing defiantly, _"He is more than able. You of all people should know that, little human. Caim will not die--we are bound by such a promise." _She turned her great head to look at the man on her back, purring when he touched her muzzle, looking at her questioningly, _"I will await you here," _she said, speaking to the silent warrior, _"Do not worry yourself for my safety--worry for your own first. Show those soldiers the power that they lack."_

Caim gave her another smirk, hoping off of her and landing in the courtyard below. He landed with ease and dusted himself off, looking at the young Hierarch expectantly. The lad looked back up at him, a sigh escaping, "There's no way I can talk you out of it, is there?" he asked, earning a curt nod, "…Then take care, Caim. Don't do anything reckless. Remember that you are very important to the Goddess' Seal." Caim nodded, and he walked briskly over to where a few horses were left tethered, taking one for himself. The red dragon followed after him slowly, saying something about wanting to see him off.

"_Let's go, Nowe." _the black dragon said loudly, still waiting to embark along with the others, who were already ahead of them, having headed out a few minutes before.

Nowe nodded, excitement crawling back into him, "Right," he said, turning to look at the still trembling Manah, "Are you alright, Manah?"

"I…I'm fine," she replied, looking up at him with those deep red eyes, "Please do not worry for me."

"You look pale. Can you ride on your own?"

"_Less talking, more flying." _the black dragon pressed, flapping his wings in a huff. Nowe ignored his comment.

"I know," he grinned, "You can ride with Legna and I. That way we can catch up with the rest of the troop in seconds."

"_What do I look like? Some kind of traveling cart?" _Legna half-growled, unhappy with the idea. Well, at least she didn't look to heavy. Giving up this little battle he drooped his shoulders, sighing, _"Well…get on you two. We've no time to waste."_

Nowe smiled brightly, "Really? Thank you Legna!" he turned his attention to the startled Manah, taking her hand and leading her over, "Come on, Manah; let's go."

"What?" Manah paled, "But I…" Before she knew it she was hauled onto the back of a dragon, the wind whipping at her face and the ground many feet below her. She frowned and clung to Nowe more tightly, closing her eyes to avoid getting sick. She didn't even have the time to tell him that she disliked high places…

--


	6. Verse5: A Battle

**Drakengard: Imbroglio**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Drakengard. It belongs to Square Enix and Cavia.

**. . .**

Verse V: A Battle

As Nowe had assumed, even dreaded, it started to rain, the sky and the earth covered in a fine layer of thick fog, stretching out beyond the Grand Shrine and the Goddess' district. Fortunately for them, it had yet to become a downpour to it did little to slow down the advancement of the Knights. The world beneath them blurred as they passed overhead at great speeds, the wind howling around them, carrying Legna as he settled into a lazy glide, dropping down to keep an eye on the platoon below him. The horses were all at a full gallop, but their speed was hardly a match for the dragon's own. _"If horses could have wings then maybe they, too, could be faster…" _the old dragon mumbled to himself, absently sniffing at the air for any strange, lingering scents. There was nothing--in fact, everything was oddly silent, both in the air and on the ground.

"Don't let your guard down," Nowe warned softly, clinging tightly to Legna to keep himself from slipping off. Behind him Manah clung more tightly than ever, her fingers practically digging into his stomach. He'd have holes in his uniform at this rate, "Hey Manah," he called out to her, glancing over his shoulder, "Do you think you can loosen up a little?"

The blond looked up at him, confused, "Huh…?"

"_Retract those claws of yours, lady." _Legna told her firmly, startling her into submission. Nowe couldn't help but laugh when he saw her turn bright red.

"Don't worry about him," Nowe said, relieved to feel her arms loosen their death-grip, "He's a bitter old dragon."

"_Hardly…" _the dragon retorted with a snort, flapping his powerful wings to keep himself from losing altitude. Nowe smiled at his scaly companion, chuckling softly, as if for some personal little inside joke. Legna's bitterness was actually a recent thing, and it was a story that Nowe _wished_ he could tell everyone…if Legna didn't make him swear to secrecy about it. The dragon would probably kill him without hesitation if he said anything about 'that one day'. It was his own, personal little code-name for the day that Legna was rejected by the Goddess. Oh, to Legna she was a pretty thing all right, but she was not without her thorns. She had a sharp tongue and was fiercely protective of her Pact-Partner, Caim. Once, on that amusing and fateful day, Legna had tried to woo her--flying around, performing tricks and showing off. So certain, was he, that she would fall for him. She watched him with a slight air of interest, looking pleased…until, of course, Legna made the fatal mistake of swooping down and nearly crushing her pact-partner (who he didn't see at the time). Instead of greeting him happily like a love-struck female, the Goddess attacked him, outraged. She had bitten him and left a lovely scar on the side of his throat, serving as a constant reminder of his own stupidity.

Nowe had been there to see it all unfold, but looking back at it he could now laugh knowing it was water under the bridge. For Legna, it was a different story. He wasn't _just_ bitter--he was bitter towards women. Reminded of his female passenger, Nowe glanced back, noting how very green her face had gotten. "You don't look well…" he said matter-of-factly. The woman looked back at him, red eyes dark and hooded.

"I don't like heights." she said, frowning.

"Oh…"

"_Would you rather walk?" _the dragon asked.

Nowe shot the dragon an annoyed glare, "Legna!"

"No, it's alright…" Manah interrupted, hiding her face against Nowe's back once more, "I'll be fine once we reach the district."

Nowe nodded, admiring her resilience, "We're almost there…"

"_Indeed," _Legna agreed, crimson eyes narrowing, _"I can smell the vermin now. We are very close…"_

"How close?" Nowe asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"_Close enough."_

Nowe looked down at the large troop still galloping onward, "Then we have to warn them," he cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted down to Eris, the young woman still at the head of the other Knights, the ever-silent Caim riding beside her, "Eris! We're getting close!"

The woman looked up at him, giving him a kindly smile, "I know!" she shouted back, "Thank you, Nowe!" The silent man beside her sped up his horse, drawing his sword from its sheath and breaking away from the formation.

Legna saw this snorted, _"Well, somebody is quick to die."_

"He will not die…" Manah muttered softly, almost inaudibly. Nowe glanced over to her, curious, "Caim…he is like a demon. Nobody can kill that man…"

**. . .**

The district of Shining Life was a temple located somewhere in the valley of the closed lands, surrounded by lush plains, flowing streams and high cliffs that acted as a natural barrier. It was hidden underground, within the cliff wall itself, and protected by a large iron gate. It's Guardian was Urick, a friend of Nowe's surrogate father, Oror, and his Pact-Beast was…well, he didn't know. Oror never gave him the full details. In fact, this was Nowe's first trip out to visit another Seal's temple. He had been out to towns and wandered during his training missions, but he had never been to such a location. He was sure it would have been a grand and beautiful location if not for the numerous amount of monsters that congregated in the secluded valley.

The rain had finally stopped and the fog lifted. Like a curtain pulling off from a stage, it vanished and left behind only a scene of snarling monsters, each and every one scouring the plains, "Look at all of them!" Nowe said, eyes wide with surprise, "I've never seen this many monsters before! Do they always gather like this?"

"I don't know…" came Manah's soft reply, "They must be after something…"

The rapid beating of wings caught the attention of the monsters in the valley and they snarled up at Nowe and the fast approaching Knights, smiling toothy grins as they ran up towards the steep hill, brandishing broken branches and what looked like the battered weapons of their now-dead prey along their long venture. The Knights charged forward towards the fray, unafraid of the clash to come, Eris and Caim leading them forward. "We've got to help them!" Nowe shouted, jumping off the dragon and landing awkwardly, his blade unsheathed. He looked up at Manah and motioned for her to follow. Trembling, she followed his example, landing with a little less grace than Nowe but still unscratched. She clutched her rod tightly and grit her teeth, already running forward towards the heart of the din, Nowe following along after her. The monsters where cleared out in moments, their bloodied bodies littering the ground. Some men had fallen, horses as well, but their's was the victory…

The front of the temple had received some nasty damage, but the most that had fallen where two mighty pillars, their colossal heights smashed against the grassy ground, creating dents in the earth where they had fallen. The large, iron gates creaked open and a man with a frightful helmet stepped out. It was black and lined with gold, its design akin to a monstrous skull, the only piece of armor the man wore. Strapped to his side was a large sickle with a wicked curve and a beautifully designed handle. He stepped towards the group, observing them all silently before folding his arms over his chest, analyzing them all carefully. The man's demeanor, though, was far from frightening. "Oh, what's all this fuss about?" the masked man asked, carefully removing the metal mask and shaking off his unruly, pale hair. His smile was so warm and kind that it made Eris feel worlds better after having fought so many monsters. "Why, if it isn't Eris," the man said, his smile brightening as his eyes drifted over to a certain dragon-boy, "And little Nowe, too. My, you two sure have grown."

Nowe returned the smile with one of his own, "And you haven't changed a bit, Urick. Long time no see."

"I see you brought friends with you…" the pale haired man noted, motioning to Caim and the other men who stood cleaning their blades.

"Yes," Eris smiled softly, "Hierarch Seere ordered us to come out here and dispose of the monsters. He told us you would be needing help."

"Well, that's awful nice of him," Urick said, stroking his chin thoughtfully, "Although, I was hoping to take them all out by myself!" he chuckled, patting the sickle strapped to his side. Eris and Nowe laughed with him, lightened by the situation, but Manah had gone tense and pale, her gaze falling on Caim, who was clutching his blade tightly. He met her gaze, and it was all she needed to know from the hardened warrior.

"No," she murmured, clutching her rod tightly, "More of them come."

"…what?" Nowe turned to look at her, confusion etched on his face. He followed her gaze upward, to the surrounding cliffs, and saw just what she was talking about…

Monsters--hundreds of them--lined the surrounding cliff side, all pouring down into the valley, charging at the humans. The Knights, startled by the new wave, did not meet the advancement in time. Many of them clashed and fell, consumed by a wave of monsters that all charged towards the temple. "Play time's over." Nowe heard Urick mumble and, with a wave of his hand, the iron gates shut loudly behind them. Beside him, Eris charged into the fray, brandishing her spear and knocking aside any enemies that hadn't killed her men, giving them the chance to regroup and attack. Urick and Manah charged in as well, passing the stunned Nowe. "Don't just stand there, Nowe. You'll miss out on all the fun!" he heard the pale haired man joke as he charged into a large group, cutting them asunder with his huge sickle.

Somewhere in the distance a group of monsters roared, all circling a certain dark haired man. Nowe recognized the man and charged forward, sword at the ready, heart pounding viciously in his chest "Caim!" He ran as fast as his legs could take him, gaze on the fight ahead of him. He would never make it in time…! One monster advanced on Caim but he struck it down with a blow that took it and all of its companions out, the bodies collapsing around him just as Nowe caught up to him, eyes wide and jaw slack, "Caim…!" he stammered, getting the man's attention for a moment, "Caim, that was…! Amazing!" he burst, surprised by his own boyish enthusiasm. The silent man gave him a smirk before charging forward, past the dragon-boy and into a group of monsters that followed Nowe out the entire way. They, too, were cut down in a single blow. Simply amazing…There was no way they were going to lose this battle. Determination boiling over, Nowe clutched his sword tightly and charged towards a rather large opponent. It noticed him and swung in a slow arc, one that the spry lad easily dodged. He rushed forward and stabbed into it, knocking it down with ease before moving on to the next opponent. He knocked down one monster after the other, reaching Eris and the others in the center of the din.

Eris caught sight of him and gave him a relieved smile, swinging her spear around to knock aside another monster, catching it across the face. Another big guy stormed into view, swinging its weapon and knocking both men and monster aside. It hit Eris and Nowe, scattering them, and lifted a second weapon to finish the young woman off. A quick chant rang through the air then, words that formed a funnel of wind. It picked up the beast and dropped it aside with a sickening snap far from where it originally had been standing, giving the female Knight just enough time to recover and continue the fight. This was how the battle continued, with one dangerous opponent after the next, wave after wave of monsters being pushed back to the farthest ends of the valley, away from the temple. Many of the creatures withdrew with shrill yelps, cowering away and leaving their weapons behind. It was then that Legna burst out from the cloud cover, raining fire down on the retreating forms, his mighty roar echoing throughout the valley. When all the monsters had been cleared away the heated atmosphere died down, leaving the remaining Knights to regroup and recover the horses. Caim took the liberty of wandering the plains, prodding each body with his sword, testing to see if it was still alive before plunging his blade into their rank sides. Legna had settled down away from the horses, but he was close enough to hear the humans rejoicing, relishing their well deserved victory.

"There was much more than I expected…Good thing you all came," Urick admitted reluctantly, strapping his sickle back against his side. He wiped the sweat and monster blood from his brow before continuing, offering all of the men a warm smile, "Well, give my regards to the Hierarch."

"Don't worry, Urick, we will." Nowe replied, giving the older man an equally bright smile.

"Everyone," Eris said, standing up from the fallen pillar she had made a seat of off, "We should return to the Grand Shrine and give the Hierarch the good news. Let us head out." Tiredly, the men started to head towards the remaining horses, all weary but happy to still be alive. Manah got up as well, eager to head back as well, but she was stopped when Eris placed a hand on her shoulder, keeping her in place, "Wait, Manah," the brunette said, her intense eyes on the blond. Something softened in her gaze, though, and she managed a smile, "It was your magic that saved me from that huge monster, wasn't it?"

"Yes…" Manah stammered, surprised to see her smile, "I'm sorry; did you have things under control?"

"No, no," Eris shook her head, "I'm sure that if it wasn't for you I'd be in a world of hurt right now. What I'm trying to say is…thank you, Manah. You're not that bad a person after all." she extended a hand to the blond, her smile widening, "I am Eris. Please, let us start anew."

"Ah…!" Manah blushed in embarrassment, but she took Eris's hand in her own, shaking it firmly, "Yes. Of course!" she smiled, her red eyes glimmering with happiness. Nowe watched this exchange in amazement and wonder. He had never seen the woman smile before--he was almost envious of his commanding officer.

_Well, at least now they can be friends,_ He thought to himself hopefully, saying his goodbyes to Urick before returning to Legna who had, by then, wandered to another corner of the valley, inspecting a body with Caim. "Legna, let's head out!" the lad called to his companion. When the dragon did not budge he walked over, curious, "Legna?"

The dragon's crimson eyes were on the dead body--more specifically, on a strange branding that marked the creature's backside. _'What does this mean?' _Caim's voice had, surprisingly, reached Legna's mind, the dragon jerking up out of his reverie, glancing up to the silent warrior.

"_It means trouble," _the dragon replied out loud, lifting his large head skyward, _"We better leave now before the rain starts up again and brings around more unwanted attention."_

--

**Note:** Well...that chapter was a load of crap. Guh; I'm so sorry! I'm not all that great when it comes to massive battles, but I swear that this will be the only sucky chapter! Just get through with it, bear with it, and wait for a far more awesome chapter yet to come. Also...Damn you, Nowe. You're getting more screen-time than our lovely Caim! Well, I suppose he _is_ a main character in this story who is just as important as Caim. Still, this chapter was so Caim-less it drove ME insane. I can't wait to get the gears in motion. This was the cobweb over the gears...As always, review and lemme know what you think! I am happy to get any sort of feedback.


	7. Verse6: Before the Storm

**Drakengard: Imbroglio**

**Disclaimer:** Drakengard belongs to Square Enix and Cavia. Not me.

**Note:** Thanks for sticking with me this far. I'll be hoping to get us into the actual meat of the story soon, but, well...that's still in planning stages. But, I can say this happily: Angelus and Caim chapter ahoy! Please enjoy, even if it is a little short. I've been longing to draw more often than write lately--I think it's because my arm is getting better now. (me equals: bad case of tendinitis in right arm) As always, read, review and lemme know what you think!

**. . .**

Verse VI: Before the Storm

It was nightfall by the time they returned to the Grand Shrine, the grayed clouds now gone, leaving only small puddles in their wake--the only tell tale sign that it had rained while the Knights were away. Down below, the Shrine was alive with activity and warmed by the bright glow of dancing firelight. Men cheered and sang, all toasting their victorious battles, awaiting the return of another platoon just as eagerly as Angelus herself. But really, she could have cared less if none of them returned--none, that is, save for Caim. She impatiently flew circles around the Shrine, her scales glimmering with the lights that reflected off her hide. Her wings ached, but she had long since ignored them, losing track of the number of times she flew around the large structure in favor of scanning the skies for the tell-tale sign of their approach--for that stupid blue dragon to make his appearance. Just when she was about to pick up from the last number she remembered counting to (six hundred and twenty three, if memory served) her golden eyes caught sight of a certain speck in the distance, approaching swiftly. She caught a familiar scent in the air and let loose a small sigh of relief. They were returning at last. _"They're here." _she said aloud, her sibilant voice startling all the men down in the courtyard, beating wings drowning out all their needless questions as she flew forward to greet the other dragon. Her sharp eyes picked up two passengers on the other dragon--one the dragon-child, the other her own human. _"Caim.." _there was a hint of relief in her voice, unguarded as it was sent his way. Her Pact-Partner perked up, glancing her way, and she smiled a toothy grin. Down below was the thunderous pounding of hooves, the female Knight, Eris, leading the troop with the Manah girl on another horse, looking rather pleased to be on the ground.

She (reluctantly) greeted Legna with a small growl and he, too, returned it (although he was probably just as reluctant as she was). Still, she knew she had to be civil with the other dragon, least he decide to roll unexpectedly and knock her human off his back. She did not like the idea of a bed-ridden Caim or, in the worse case scenario, a _dead_ Caim. She would curse that blasted male dragon with her dying breath, that was for sure.

"_He's still alive if that's what you're worried about." _Legna grumbled, continuing his fight towards the Grand Shrine, trying desperately to ignore the crimson dragon that flew circles around him, _"Don't act like such a midwife." _

"_I need to make sure you land properly and don't kill him in the process." _Angelus hissed in return, still flying close.

"_Killing him would shut _you_ up at least…"_

"_What was that?" _the dragoness snapped her jaws dangerously close to his neck. Both the human's saw where this was going…

"Legna, that's enough," the dragon-child chided, patting his companion's dark hide, "Now take it back. It's rude to say such things to a lady." Well, at least the child was sensible.

"_I don't see any ladies…"_

"Legna!"

"_Alright, alright…" _the blue dragon sighed in defeat, _"I take it back. Now can we land? I'm starving and I need to hunt!"_

Angelus could not have agreed more. The sooner they landed, the sooner she would get to rest knowing that Caim was safe and nearby. She looked her Pact-Partner over before Legna landed, eyes searching his body for some sign of injury. Fortunately, the blood that stained his outfit did not smell like his own--this brought her some more relief. She felt him prodding into her mind and purred happily when she heard his voice. _'You know, I'm not so rusty that I no longer know what I'm doing. Have faith in me, Angelus.' _he said, his voice directed only to her. He gave her a confident smile, which she returned in her own toothy way.

"_Yes," _she said softly, _"I know." _

The troop on horseback were the first to enter into the main courtyard, greeted by many smiling soldiers and the Hierarch. Legna and Angelus landed next, waiting to find a clearing among the people before doing so. As soon as Caim and the dragon-child dismounted, though, they were bombarded by dozens of questions, all from men who must've had a little too much to drink. They ignored the Goddess' snarls and dragged her Pact-Partner away and into the heart of the celebrating, Nowe in tow. Legna could only chuckle at her frustration. _"They're only human." _he said, unfurling his wings and ready to take flight again, _"Remember, it was _you _who saved this race."_

Angelus turned her head away in exasperation, sighing, _"I didn't do it for _them_…" _she said, voice softening, _"I did it for him. I did it…so that he could live." _

The celebrations continued on until late in the night, but by then all the loud noise had settled down to low murmurs and laughter, soldiers sitting with their food and ale in hand. Some men actually had too much to drink, falling over themselves and other people, making noise in general. Angelus hoped, for their sake, that they didn't have anything important to do the next day. The dragoness had found herself a small, isolated corner to curl up in the shadows, keeping a close watch on Caim, who was still sober and looking around, as if searching for the perfect way to take his leave and hide away for the rest of the evening. Unfortunately for the silent man, there seemed to be no escape_. "Fools, the lot of them," _Angelus chuckled inwardly, sending her thoughts into Caim's mind, _"Just keep them drinking and eventually they should pass out. That will be your opening."_

Caim did not look pleased, _'That could take the entire night…' _he grumbled, trying desperately to look interested in his 'conversation' with a stammering sot. The man could barely keep himself upright.

Angelus snorted,_ "One down…" _She turned her attention elsewhere for a moment, curious to see how many sober soldiers where left. There was a surprising lot of them…perhaps Caim had rotten luck and was held captive by the drunken grunts. He'd be free in no time, though. Tiredly, she let her head rest against the cool stone below, a low, long sigh escaping her as she slowly shut her eyes, focusing on the crackle of the nearby torches. Someone had approached her hesitantly and she lazily opened a glowing, yellow eye, looking up at the human. It was the dragon-child--Nowe, if memory served. He smiled down at her and carried his half eaten plate of food with him.

"Good evening, Goddess," he greeted, and she was surprised to hear that he could speak the dragon tongue so well, "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"_Why…?" _Angelus lifted her head to look at him more clearly. He did not reek of alcohol like the other soldiers. If anything, he smelt a little like her human. It made her feel a little safer.

The dragon-child smiled sheepishly, "Well, because all the seats are currently taken…and Eris and Manah have already retired for bed. I'm getting bored fast." he plopped down beside her head, absently nibbling on the leftover meat he had.

"_Why do you humans have such odd celebrations?" _she couldn't help but ask, sounding slightly vexed as another man stumbled around Caim.

"Well, they don't happen very often, believe me," the boy laughed, "But today is an important day, not just because of the battles won, but because Heavenly Time has its Guardian. Now that all the Seals have a Guardian in each district you will be safer. The Knights will always protect you and the people of this world."

"_Hmph," _the crimson dragon snorted, thumping her tail on the ground, _"A dragon does not need protecting. You be sure to tell everyone that."_

The young man chuckled again, letting aside his now empty plate, "Well, you may not need such protection, and while I'm sure that all you want now is freedom from these chains, I can assure you that the motives of the Knights are pure." Angelus did not say anything. The boy, curious, followed her gaze to her Pact-Partner, watching the man as he contemplated shoving his way out of the crowd of drunkards and into the Grand Shrine. Angelus watched him longer, even as she felt the dragon-child's eyes on her, "Say, Goddess," he began, "Do you love him?"

The question made the dragon turn her head to the boy, yellow eyes wide, _"What?" _It was difficult to tell if dragons could blush, and even more difficult to tell if (and when) a _red_ dragon was blushing.

"Do you love him?" the lad repeated nonchalantly, staring up at her expectantly. Of all things to ask…!

"_He is my Pact-Partner," _came her cool reply, _"I must care for his life, for it is my own. He is a part of me now…"_

"You're happy with him, right?"

"_Yes."_

"And he is happy with you, right?"

"_Yes…" _Before he could continue asking silly questions, Angelus cut to the chase, growling softly, _"Why do you ask such foolish questions. Does a child like you even know what love is?"_

The dragon-child shrugged, "I was just curious…" he said, letting the subject drop. A peaceful silence settled between them but the child was the first to break it, sighing in content and gazing up to the sky, "It sure is peaceful…" he said.

Angelus followed his gaze up, allowing herself a smile, _"Yes. Yes it is."_ It certainly was peaceful. And peace meant that it was a world free of strife…a world where Caim could be safe.

**. . .**

_The world around him was falling. Falling into oblivion, spiraling further into a realm not unlike hell. People where screaming, dying, begging for mercy and calling for help, but nobody came to the aid of these civilians--not the Knights of the Seal, not their own Goddess. No, the Knights were decaying heaps of meat in rusty metal, and their Goddess, Angelus, was nowhere to be found. Where was she…?_

_Run. That was all that Caim could think to do. He was without a weapon, defenseless, and every sword and shield he came across turned to dust in a touch. The sky was falling around him, shattered pieces of a once blue, puffy clouded sky crashing down on a screaming, wailing earth. What replaced the blue sky looked like a rippling blood red ocean, the moon, the stars, the sun even--everything crumbled once it touched the ocean of red, leaving the world of human's in shadow. "Angelus!" Caim called out for his Pact-Beast, running blind through a valley covered in bodies--he only knew this because he tripped all over them. As soon as the red sky created a moon all its own light returned to the world, illuminating the path of bodies, showing the horrors of monsters raiding towns and villages, setting fire to houses and consuming the livestock. It was a portrait of hell, something he had never hoped to see again. A terrifying sound pierced the air--a scream. Angelus' cry. She was in pain… He ran and ran, avoiding the bodies, ignoring how they all stared up at him pleadingly, ignoring the monsters that snarled and laughed at him and those who called out for help. Angelus…He had to help Angelus!_

_It started to rain. Thick, warm globs splattered against his shoulders and on his head. He held out a hand and caught a droplet in his palm. It was dark, but even in the dim moonlight he could tell it was raining blood. He heard his own name being called and he looked up, ocean blue eyes widening in shock. The blood that had been raining down did not come from the sky at all. No, it came from his beloved companion, the crimson dragoness hanging limply in the arms of strange creatures that laughed and sank their fangs into her, ripping and tearing at her wings, pulling her mighty body apart, causing more blood to fall down around him, until he was sure he would drown in it…_

Caim's mind did not let him witness a moment more as it forced him to jerk awake. Flinging his covers off, Caim stumbled off the bed and out of his room entirely. He ran down the halls, running towards the inner bailey where he knew his dragon companion usually slept. Sure enough she was there, sleeping soundly, curled up against the chilly night air. Caim looked up at the sky, confirming it's color, but it did little to still the rapid beating of his heart. His nightmare had been so vivid. Though he was wet with sweat, he was sure that it still felt like the blood in his dream. The sky was blue, not blood red. The moon was theirs, the stars still there. No monsters howled, and no people screamed…everything was just fine. Knowing this, though, did not calm his frazzled nerves one bit. Slowly, very slowly, he approached his precious companion, listening to the steady sound of each exhale, letting each breath confirm her existence. His Angelus was still alive… _'My Angel…' _he thought to himself, feeling his heart throb at the strange confession.

She replied by stirring awake, her golden eyes brighter than any star. _"Caim?" _she sounded surprised, and looked around as if curious to know the time. The moon was still in the sky, which was dark with its youth, and she looked back down at him, puzzled, _"Why are you up at this hour? You should be asleep, like a good little human."_ She chuckled a little, but when she got no immediate reply from him she tilted her head to one side questioningly, _"Caim…?"_ The man looked back at her, his blue eyes bright even in the darkness. They were unusually bright, and filled with an emotion she did not know he could feel: fear. Worried, the dragon craned her neck over to him, nudging his chest with her muzzle. His heart was pounding furiously in that frail little human chest. _"Speak to me." _she ordered softly, carefully withdrawing her head.

He reached out and stroked her scaly muzzle, hands trembling slightly as he felt each bump and curve there. '_I dreamt I lost you.' _His thoughts finally reached her mind, quiet and subdued. The man knelt down and bowed his head, still trying to compose himself, _'The world was a horrible place…and I could not get to you. I was helpless, and I watched you die.'_

"_But I am alive, Caim. Surely you can tell a dream from reality, can you not?" _the crimson dragon replied, reaching out carefully with a powerful wing and pulling him closer, trying to nestle him between her pale belly and the one wing. He did not struggle against it, instead, he welcomed it, pressing his head against her warm belly and willing those horrible images away. He was so focused on them, in fact, that the images seemed to be just as vivid to the dragoness herself. She shuddered inwardly and brought her head close to him, nuzzling the man gently, hoping to shoo those images away. _"Sleep. It was nothing more than a dream, I assure you. We will never be separated anymore, not ever." _It was a promise that she made to herself, so fervent and powerful that something in her stirred--her feelings for the human, a man who had once been driven only by revenge and bloodlust, a man who had bled with her, and a man who had shed tears for her. She truly did love this human of hers, this creature that only opened up to her, that had become a part of her. She was privileged to have him, and truly happy. The deep sounds of her purrs lulled the man to sleep, and his exhausted body sagged against her, hopefully drifting off into a dreamless sleep. Angelus watched him for a long time before she, too, drifted off to sleep as well. How long moments like these would last, it was uncertain, but for now...there would be peace between them, like the calm before a dreadful storm.

--


End file.
